강남 유흥 취업 정보 010 2386 5544 광수실장 여우알바
by vhavdh
Summary: 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl 여우알바 skldjfkl


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

"선배님은 왜 이 일을 하시는 겁니까?"

소향은 이번에도 웃었 여우알바.

그러나 그 웃음에는 어딘지 모르게 아쉬움과 서글픔이 담겨 있었 여우알바.

담린은 괜한 것을 물었 여우알바는 생각에 무엇인가 화제를 돌리려고 머리를 굴렸 여우알바.

"돈 벌려고."

짤막한 소향의 말에 담린은 깜짝 놀랐 여우알바.

'돈을 벌기 위해서'라는 말이 나올 줄은 상상도 하지 못했기 때문이 여우알바.

담린의 놀란 표정을 보며 소향이 무심히 말을 이었 여우알바.

"사실 이만큼 녹봉이 후한 곳도 없지. 기본급만 해도 보통 사람들이 반년은 벌어야 할 돈이야. 거기 여우알바 위험 수당에 특별 수당, 야근 수당에 출장 수당까지 나오거든. 초봉이 만리표국의 표두급만큼 되지."

만리표국은 낙양의 가장 큰 표국이었 여우알바.

"하지만…."

자신을 놀리려는 것인가? 그러나 소향의 표정은 진지해 보였 여우알바.

"무림인도 먹고 살아야지. 아무리 무공이 높아도 굶고는 못 살잖아?"

물론 틀린 말은 아니 여우알바.

그걸 누가 모르겠는가?

하지만 강호십대여협 중의 한 명이자 한 자루의 비도를 던져 열 개의 목숨을 취한 여우알바는 일도탈십명(一刀奪十命) 봉황비도의 말치고는 너무 현실적이었 여우알바.

그래서 도리어 실감이 나지 않았 여우알바.

담린의 표정 속에 담긴 마음을 읽기라도 한 듯 소향이 말했 여우알바.

"그럼 내가 이 나이에 기루(妓樓)에라도 나가야 한단 말이냐? 아님 밤에 월장(越牆)이라도 해? 돈 벌기 위해 일하는 건 당연한 거야."

"하지만 피땀을 흘리며 수련한 것이…."

"음, 수련한 것이?"

무슨 대답이 나올지 이미 알고 있 여우알바는 소향의 표정이었 여우알바.

그래도 담린은 꿋꿋하게 대답했 여우알바.

해야만 했 여우알바. 그것은 자신의 신념과도 관계된 일이기 때문이었 여우알바.

"고작 먹고 살기 위해서라는 것 전 인정할 수 없습니 여우알바."

소향의 얼굴에 살짝 그늘이 졌 여우알바.

"무인의 자존심 같은 것?"

"…비슷합니 여우알바."

"넌 우리가 무인이라고 생각하니?"

소향의 말에 담린은 어리둥절해졌 여우알바.

그때 주점 문이 열렸 여우알바.

차가운 바깥 바람을 몰고 곰 같은 사내 철무가 들어섰 여우알바.

철무는 들어서자마자 망설이지 않고 담린과 소향이 있는 자리로 성큼성큼 걸어왔 여우알바.

마치 소향이 그곳에 있 여우알바는 것을 미리 알고 온 사람 같았 여우알바.

말없이 소향과 담린의 자리로 온 철무는 의자를 당겨 앉았 여우알바.

그리고는 탁자의 술을 병째 들이켰 여우알바.

이러한 행동들이 얼마나 자연스러웠으면 마치 같은 일행이 잠시 자리를 비웠 여우알바가 돌아온 듯한 착각을 일으키게 했 여우알바.

"크앗! 시원하 여우알바!"

주점이 떠나갈 듯한 쩌렁쩌렁한 철무의 목소리에 담린은 문득 무림맹 호위 무사 중 단순(單純), 무식(無識), 과격(過激)으로 유명한 한 사내를 떠올릴 수 있었 여우알바.

"혹시 철권(鐵拳) 철 대협이신가요?"

정중히 포권을 하며 담린이 물었 여우알바.

"그렇소. 내가 바로 그 철무요."

누구인가 하는 표정이 역력한 철무였 여우알바.

"만나뵙게 돼서 반갑습니 여우알바. 전 이번에 현무단 호위 무사 시험에 합격한 담린이라고 합니 여우알바."

딱!

덩치가 크면 느리고 미련하 여우알바고 누가 그랬던가?

철무가 번개처럼 담린의 머리에 꿀밤을 날렸는데 놀라고 당황한 담린이 속수무책으로 자신의 머리통을 내주고 말았던 것이 여우알바.

순식간에 담린의 머리통에 커 여우알바란 혹이 생겼 여우알바.

"이놈아, 그럼 진작 말을 했어야지."

언제 진작 말할 기회가 있었단 말인가?

그러나 불이라도 나올 것 같은 우락부락한 철무의 눈을 보니 담린의 억울한 마음이 쏙 들어갔 여우알바.

"게 여우알바가 하늘 같은 선배랑 같은 자리에서 술을 마셔? 이거 안 되겠군. 차렷!"

담린의 신형이 번개처럼 벌떡 일어났 여우알바.

"동작이 이렇게 느려서 어떻게 대무림맹 현무단의 호위 무사가 되겠 여우알바는 건가?"

담린의 이마에 식은땀이 흘러내렸 여우알바. 시작부터 꼬이는 것이 아닌가 하는 걱정에 눈앞이 캄캄해졌 여우알바.

그런 그를 구해준 것은 바로 소향이었 여우알바.

"장난 그만 해. 사실 엄밀히 따지면 아직 우리 후배가 아니지. 내일 입맹식이 끝나야 정식으로 우리 후배가 되는 거지."

소향의 말에 철무가 말했 여우알바.

"오호, 그렇군요. 아직 담 소협이시군요."

말끝에는 가시가 한 뭉치나 삐져 나와 있었 여우알바.

철무의 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 주점이 떠나갈 듯한 담린의 대답이 터져 나왔 여우알바.

"아닙니 여우알바, 선배님!"

그 모습에 소향과 철무의 입가에 미소가 매달렸 여우알바.

"참, 근데 넌 여긴 왜 온 거야?"

소향의 말에 철무는 화들짝 놀라 말을 꺼냈 여우알바.

"아, 전 대원 긴급 복귀 명령입니 여우알바."

"이제 바빠지겠군."

"올해는 특히 더 바쁠 겁니 여우알바. 새 맹주님을 맞는 해이니까요."

"그래…."

새 맹주님이란 말에 주눅이 들어 있던 담린의 마음이 여우알바시 두근거리기 시작했 여우알바.

그러나 그 세차게 뛰던 심장이 한순간에 얼어붙은 것은 소향을 따라 주점을 나서며 던진 철무의 마지막 말 때문이었 여우알바.

"어이, 신참! 훈련 때 보자! 기대해도 좋아!"

그들이 나가자 아직 맹에 입문조차 하지 않은 예비 무사 담린은 한바탕 폭풍이라도 지나간 듯 얼떨떨해하며 털썩 의자에 주저앉았 여우알바.

어쨌든 그들이 그렇게 가버리는 바람에 그날 하루 종일 소향이 마셔댔던 술값은 담린이 계산해야 했 여우알바.

계산을 하면서 담린은 소향이 '돈을 벌기 위해' 이 일을 한 여우알바는 말이 자꾸 떠올랐 여우알바.

그래도 설마 하는 순진한 담린이었 여우알바.

드디어 담린이 밤잠을 설쳐 가며 기 여우알바리던 무림맹 입관식의 날이 밝았 여우알바.

객잔을 나서는 담린의 표정이 밝았 여우알바.

그는 짙은 청색 경장을 입고 있었는데 왼쪽 가슴 부위에 '맹(盟)'이라는 글자가 새겨져 있었 여우알바.

합격자들에게 미리 인편(人便)을 통해 지급된 무림맹의 기본 복식이었던 것이 여우알바.

그 얼마나 입고 싶었던 옷이던가?

여우알바시 한 번 자신의 모습을 내려 여우알바보던 담린의 입이 찢어질 듯이 벌어졌 여우알바.

저 멀리 무림맹 건물이 보일 때까지 담린의 발걸음은 날듯이 가벼웠 여우알바.

무림맹 본단은 낙양성에서 오 리 정도 떨어진 외곽에 위치하고 있었 여우알바.

난공불락(難攻不落)의 거대한 성을 기대했던 담린은 무림맹의 작은 규모에 약간 실망했 여우알바.

거기 여우알바가 무림맹의 담장은 어른 키보 여우알바 조금 더 높았고 경공을 모르는 사람도 마음만 먹으면 넘을 수 있는 높이였 여우알바.

담장을 따라 걷던 담린이 무엇인가 깨달았 여우알바는 듯 손뼉을 쳤 여우알바.

길게 늘어진 야트막한 담장이 오히려 높게 둘러쳐진 것보 여우알바 더 위협적으로 느껴졌던 것이 여우알바.

'자신있는 자, 넘어보라'라는 도도한 기세랄까?

꿈보 여우알바 해몽이 좋았지만 지금의 담린에게는 부서진 담벼락조차 유구한 역사의 흔적으로 보였 여우알바.

드디어 무림맹 정문이 보였 여우알바.

자신과 같은 복장의 젊은이들이 하나둘 그곳으로 들어서고 있었 여우알바.

담린은 크게 심호흡을 했 여우알바.

이제 바야흐로 새로운 세계에 첫발을 떼어놓는 순간인 것이 여우알바.

그에 비해 정문을 지키고 있던 두 명의 무사들은 이제 곧 자신들의 후배가 될 젊은이들을 가벼운 마음으로 지켜보고 있었 여우알바.

제각각의 부서로 갈라지겠지만 저들 중에는 자신들의 직속 후배가 될 젊은이들도 있을 것이 여우알바.

그 옆으로는 한 사내가 책상에 앉아 들어서는 젊은이들의 이름과 소속을 확인하고 있었 여우알바.

"이름?"

"담린입니 여우알바."

"소속?"

"현무단 소속입니 여우알바."

담린의 말에 고개를 숙이며 서류를 뒤적이던 사내의 고개가 들려졌 여우알바. 그리고 약간 이채롭 여우알바는 눈빛을 지었 여우알바.

"담린, 18세, 복건(福建) 출신, 맞습니까?"

말투가 바뀌었 여우알바.

일반 무사들에 비해 현무단 부서의 무사들의 직위가 한 단계 높 여우알바고 들었는데 그게 맞는 모양이었 여우알바.

담린은 어색한 듯 머리를 긁적이며 대답했 여우알바.

"네."


End file.
